deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spongers vs. Big Hero 6
The Spongers vs. Big Hero 6 is GloryTheRainWing108's first Death Battle. Prologue Wizard: Superheroes. Everyone loves ‘em. Boomstick: Like the Spongers, the oddball heroes of 2015. Wizard: And the Big Hero 6, the D-class heroes recently brought to the big screen. We're only examining the Spongers for balance purposes, since the gang in their normal forms are tiny, plus they can survive almost anything. Boomstick: He’s Wizard and I’m Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Spongers PLANK-TON Wizard: Sheldon Plankton, aka Plank-TON is even more ripped than Invincibubble, giving him superhuman strength. Boomstick: He also has brains on his side, as he has created lots of gadgets before! Wizard: He also has his famous clap attack which debuted in SpongeBob HeroPants. Boomstick: Basically, he claps so hard a sound wave (yes, it's visible) projectile comes flying out at the opponent. It also has a homing functionality, which is impossible in real life. THE RODENT Boomstick: So, she is a giant squirrel who has typical squirrel skills like climbing thin wires and such. Wizard: She also is a genius as well as Plank-TON. Boomstick: Apparently, she can somehow summon and spit out an infinite amount of nuts from her mouth. That doesn't make a lick of sense. Wizard: Boomstick, it's SpongeBob. Forget about logical sense. SIR PINCH-A-LOT Wizard: Sir Pinch-A-Lot is Mr. Krabs' superhero form. He has rocket fists, strong enough to pin a man to a wall using his clothes. That was Burger-Beard by the way. Boomstick: He also has the ability of super speed. This can be activated using rockets which extend out of his body that propel him at a high velocity. MR. SUPERAWESOMENESS Wizard: So, this starfish dude can summon ice cream out of thin air and manipulate ice cream. Boomstick: This has lots of applications, from lobbing ice cream at his foes to creating a massive swarm of ice cream, which when it hits, causes a lot of damage. Wizard: But unfortunately, he's lacking on the intelligence. SOUR NOTE Wizard: So, this guy has a clarinet, which when played, acts as a sonic weapon that can either startle and distract the target due to its loudness and can physically harm people. There's really not much else to say, except that he is probably peak-human level strength because of his muscles. INVINCIBUBBLE Boomstick: Invincibubble, aka SpongeBob SquarePants, has amazing durability. Wizard: He was only knocked out when he took a cannonball to the face. A CANNONBALL, people! Invincibubble beats up robots with ease in SpongeBob HeroPants. Also, he can send out a bubble in the shape of a sphere out of the bubble wand on top of his cowl. It can either deal damage to enemies or trap projectiles. Boomstick: The man is also ripped, presumably giving him at least peak-human strength. Wizard: You’re forgetting one thing. The Plank-TON of bubbles. Boomstick: Ah, yes. Any source of unimaginably powerful wind, like say Plank-TON when he exhales extremely hard, blown in the bubble wand on top of his cowl will trigger a titanic number of bubbles to come out. Seriously, they flooded a street! Big Hero 6 HIRO BAYMAX HONEY LEMON GOGO WASABI FRED DEATH BATTLE 1 day after the events of Sponge out of Water... In the town of Salty Shoals, a triangular portal opened. Out of it stepped the Spongers. Yes, Plank-TON had reunited with them, as well. "Hello, Salty Shoals!" Invincibubble exclaimed. "Your saviors are here again!" "SAVIORS?!" a man standing nearby exclaimed. "You harrassed the people waiting in line at Burger-Beard's food truck and trashed the town!" They see broken windows, dented cars, and devastated buildings in the street before them. "Uh, sorry." Mr. Superawesomeness said meekly. "You're gonna pay big time for this!" a new voice exclaimed. It turned out to belong to Hiro Hamada, who was running into the scene with the rest of the Big Hero 6. The unnamed man ran away, sensing a battle was about to happen. "All right, then." Plank-TON said. "Let's do this!" FIGHT! (play Immortals if rooting for the Big Hero 6) (play The Grinder if rooting for the Spongers) The two teams rushed into each other, preparing for a brawl. Mr. Superawesomeness summoned some ice cream cones and telekineticly threw them at GoGo, who easily deflected them with her electro-magnetic wheels. Baymax and Sir Pinch-A-Lot blasted both of their rocket fists at each other at the same time. The fists collided with one another... KO! Results Boomstick: What? No way! Wizard: Sorry, Boomstick. The Spongers have a lot more experience on their side, originating from a 17-year old show, and that was without superpowers. The winners are the Spongers. The winners are the Spongers.png Next Battle Boomstick: Next time ooooon DEATH BATTLE. Wizard: It's two comedic people who can become extremely serious and who judge things. It's Nostalgia Critic vs Sans! Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles